the_radiofandomcom-20200214-history
KEEY-FM
102.1 HD-2 K102 New (Modern country) | airdate = October 1, 1967 (as WMIN-FM) | format = Commercial; Country | erp = 100,000 watts | haat = 315 meters | class = C | facility_id = 59967 | callsign_meaning = Key (used with previous format) | former_callsigns = KSTP-FM (1947-1952) WMIN-FM (1967-1968) | affiliations = | owner = Clear Channel | sister_stations = KDWB, KFXN-FM, KQQL, KTCN, KTCZ | webcast = Listen Live | website = k102.com }} KEEY-FM (102.1 FM, "K102") is a country music formatted radio station serving the Minneapolis-St. Paul market of Minnesota. It is the most popular country station in the area, and often comes in just below area powerhouses KQRS-FM and WCCO in overall ratings. The station is owned by Clear Channel Communications. Its transmitter is located in Shoreview, Minnesota. History KSTP-FM The 102.1 FM frequency was originally home to KSTP-FM, which launched in 1947. The station was partnered with Hubbard Broadcasting's AM station of the same name. The station shut down in 1952 and the license cancelledhttp://www.americanradiohistory.com/Archive-BC-IDX/52-OCR/BC-1952-12-29-Page-0071.pdf, but it was later re-established in 1965 on its present day 94.5 FM frequency. Current license The owners of WMIN (1400 AM) relaunched the station on October 1, 1967, with the WMIN-FM call sign. They became KEEY ("Key") in 1968, programming Drake-Chenault's automated "Hit Parade '68", an adult version of the format found on KHJ in Los Angeles. Drake's promotional materials indicate it was targeted to the 18-49 age group, for "those people who may not like Top 40 as a steady diet, and those who are not particularly fond of some of the outdated MOR stations". K102 In 1971, KEEY-FM switched to beautiful music, along with their AM sister station of the same name. The FM station was later co-owned with another AM station, WDGY. They switched to their current country music format in late 1982 as "K102", and quickly became a dominant force in the market. K102 was named Major Market Station of the Year by the Country Music Association in 2005 while being programmed by Gregg Swedberg. In 2010, K102 was the Academy Of Country Music's Major Market Station of the year. The station and it's personalities have been nominated many times for CMA and ACM awards. On April 25, 2006, Clear Channel announced that KEEY's HD2 subchannel will carry a format focusing on new hits from today's and up-and-coming country music stars. In 2007, the station was nominated for the top 25 markets Country music Radio & Records magazine station of the year award . Other nominees included WUSN Chicago, KYGO-FM Denver, WYCD Detroit, WXTU Philadelphia, and KSON-FM San Diego. Airstaff The current lineup (as of Mid 2009) is The K102 Wakup Crew with Donna Valentine and Mike "Muss" Mussman in morning drive, Amy James on mid-days, JD Greene on afternoon drive, Adam West on nights, Levi on overnights. Weekend and fill-in hosts include Justin Cash, Steve Hunter and Bree Wheeler. References External links *K102 KEEY-FM official website * *Radiotapes.com Featuring an aircheck of KEEY's Hit Parade '71, an aircheck when the station programmed Beautiful Music in 1976 plus airchecks and videos of other Minneapolis/St. Paul radio stations dating back to 1924. Category:Radio stations in Minneapolis–Saint Paul Category:Clear Channel radio stations Category:Country radio stations in the United States Category:HD Radio stations Category:Radio stations established in 1967